


If Only I had A Camera

by AriDesert



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed has a doggy following, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: Everyone thinks Al is the only one who wants to adopt the strays that he finds.Everyone would be pleasantly wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	If Only I had A Camera

Al was on his way back to command after visiting the Hughes. He hadn’t really meant to end up there, but Mr. Hughes found him waiting for Ed to finish meeting with the Colonel and dragged Al to his house. How Mr. Hughes had managed to physically drag Al baffled him, but he had fun with Elicia.

He was only a few blocks away when he heard Ed’s voice and spotted his brother crouched down in front of an alleyway. Curious, Al went to see what Ed was doing.

“-Can’t take you with me, I have an image to uphold you know, but I can keep bringing you food while I’m here.”

Ed reached out to pet one of the dogs who had gathered around him. Most of them were paying more attention to the food Ed had brought for them, but one of them was leaning against Ed, wriggling happily.

Al announced his presence by sighing and shaking his head. “If only I had a camera right now.”

Ed jumped, but the dogs didn’t seem bothered. The wriggly one was still staying close to Ed, less wriggly now but still happy.

“Al! I thought you were at the Hughes’ house.”

The dogs had finished eating and were sniffing around, looking for more. Al crouched down and offered his hands. When it was clear there wasn’t going to be any more food from them all but the dog by Ed wandered off.

“I was,” Al agreed. “This one really likes you.”

“We can’t keep her Al. Having a dog would make things more complicated than they need to be.”

Al nodded. He knew that. Maybe he could get one of their friends to look after her while they were traveling.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an ask I got on tumblr. It’s short but I love it.


End file.
